The present invention relates to an automated sample preparation workstation for the vapor diffusion method of crystallization.
In the past, automated sample preparation workstations have been used which process samples using pipetting, diluting, and dispensing techniques to mix and prepare samples. Some automated devices are quite complex, inaccurate, and require many manual steps and much preparation thereby negating the benefits of automating (i.e., the operator must prepare multiple samples before the device is able to process them; the preparation of these samples requires an intimate knowledge of science and mathematics; and, in addition, the operator must possess a detailed knowledge of the steps the system must perform to be able to operate it.) While devices are known which provide fewer processing functions, such devices are inherently limited in their overall capability.
In effect, the art does not, in general, have the capability of performing all the steps required for automating sample preparation for the vapor diffusion method of crystallization using an operator who may not possess the necessary expertise described above to prepare samples. For instance, if an operator desires to prepare a group of samples to be crystallized (usually prepared in a 24-well plate), the equipment typically requires that the operator have considerable background experience in order to achieve the desired results. The equipment cannot communicate, prepare or summarize information on an intelligent level with an operator not having the necessary expertise in order to complete the desired vapor diffusion method of crystallization.
As indicated above, it is most important that all the steps of sample preparation be done accurately, reproducibly, timely and easily. One very apparent difficulty is the very small volumetric ranges which must be handled when preparing samples. Prior equipment has not in general been able to provide such an accurate and precise processing capability with very small volumes while at the same time providing an apparatus which is quite simple and easy to use.
The ability to seal the wells is required in the sample preparation process. Prior equipment, in general, does not address this requirement and the operator must do this manually.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improved automated sample preparation workstation for the vapor diffusion method of crystallization which can accurately and repeatably prepare multiple samples with limited operator intervention. Most particularly, it would be desirable to provide a workstation which could completely automate the process of preparing these samples, including the sealing of wells; the preparation of various solutions in those wells; and the pipetting, diluting and dispensing of solutions, macromolecules or other substances onto coverslips or some other structure which would then be sealed in or on a well.